


[[COMMISSION]] No.2

by androidkisser



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Netorare, commission, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androidkisser/pseuds/androidkisser
Summary: 2B makes an attempt on 9S's life. Spoilers inside.





	[[COMMISSION]] No.2

**Author's Note:**

> My first commission for Anonymous!  
> This definitely won't be to everyone's tastes, but they wanted it this way. I could've taken it further, but they said this was fine! They wanted it to be more emotional than sexual.
> 
> I'll clarify, since some won't know what NTR/netorare is - it's where a person's loved one is taken away by seduction or romance of another person, thus creating an 'NTR' scenario. Read at your own risk, 2B9S lovers. Don't hate the playa, hate the game!  
> 

The order came through as usual. Once more, she resolved to stick to her task, no matter what. Once more, she prepared to cut down the one she cared for in the name of their masters.

One strike, through the chest, as usual. She took a deep breath and steeled herself.

“Please, don't try it,” 9S said, without turning to face her.

2B faltered for an instant – _how had he known?_ – but continued to rush at him, practically a blur against the forest's foliage. It would be over soon. How he had known wouldn't matter.

She was so focused on him, so entirely focused on that one weak area in his torso, that she barely even registered the pain from the hilt of a sword, hitting her square in the chin, before it was too late.

“Told you,” said 9S, to his saviour, standing over the downed combat unit. “They're so predictable, it's unbelievable...”

“Had my doubts,” said the woman quickly, flexing her blackened arm. “You just gonna stand there? Do your god damn job!”

In an instant, she had impaled the floating black support Pod above his head, before it could unleash a hail of gunfire upon her, then chased after its silver companion, that had been hovering above the combat model. They disappeared into the bushes, the sounds of lasers and bullets cutting through the dense air, making the wildlife disperse in an angry flapping of wings and pattering of paws.

As 2B attempted to get to her feet, dazed, she found herself already under attack from a hacking barrage. Her legs gave way beneath her; her sword came loose from her hand, and she fell to the floor.

“...n you just hack this stupid piece of shit?! I can't catch it!”

“On it,” 9S said, in a tone that 2B recognised all too well. The tone of a well-coordinated partnership. Something she took for granted every day of her life. The Pod soon fell to the ground, motionless.

She recognised the other woman.

“A2,” 2B whispered. It was still unnerving that they shared a face that was incredibly similar, if not exactly the same – it was hard to tell through the long, matted tangle of silver hair.

“Yep,” was the response. She seemed decidedly uninterested.

“Well, can't say I'm not glad to see the back of the little tattle-tale,” said 9S, looking at the mess of twisted metal and circuitry. “More trouble than it's worth.”

“Never had 'em,” replied A2. “Seems like they never shut up.”

“Speaking of that _little tattle-tale_ , I can't help but think about what you know, 2 _E_ ,” 9S said, with an air of indifference in his voice, leaning back against a mossy tree trunk. He gazed down at her immobilised form on the ground, next to both of their Pods – 153 was cleaved clean in two, while 042 had been hacked into blissful ignorance. “Y'know, sometimes I wonder – do you even need a reason to slice up anyone and everyone they tell you to?”

2B writhed as much as her hacked systems would allow, her weakened muscles gaining no traction on the loose dirt of the forest floor. She looked up at him with gritted teeth, hands balled into the tightest fists she could.

“Mm, y'know what, never mind – I don't _actually_ care,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Curiosity getting the better of me and all that, right? I really gotta get a handle on that...”

A2 snorted next to him. “Yeah, it's gonna get you into trouble one of these days,” she remarked.

“I'd ask YoRHa to make a little note of it, but... well, let's just say we probably won't be on speaking terms after today.”

A gasp escaped from 2B's lips. “You're... leaving? You're staying here? With _her?_ ”

9S echoed her gasp, mockingly. “I'm... I'm leaving? With someone who isn't gonna cut me down in my sleep? Jeez, that's messed up...”

“She's a traitor... she...”

“Yeah? Go on, please,” 9S said, making rolling motions with the fingers of his hand.

“She's killed... so many...”

“Why do you think that might be, 2E? I dunno, you think maybe it's because we kept sending people out after her, week after week, trying to gut her, shred her, rip her to pieces?”

2B slammed her fist into the ground with as much as strength as she could muster. “It's our m-mission,” she snarled. “It's – it's our duty...”

A2 laughed openly, this time, cold and mocking. “Yeah, that _mission_ of yours is going real well, isn't it? If you're the best YoRHa has to offer these days, well... even when you dragged him along for the ride, I can't even remember the last time you left a scratch,” she chided, before turning to 9S. “No offence.”

“None taken,” he said, a twisted grin crossing his features. “How many times was it now, come to think of it?”

“At last count, five,” A2 said, looking pensive for a moment. “This one's damn persistent, though.”

2B couldn't believe what she was hearing. How long had he been plotting this ambush? How long, without her knowledge? What had he told _her?_ Why did they seem so... _close?_ When did he even find the time to make contact? Solo missions? They were talking as if she wasn't even there, and it was starting to get to her.

“Finish it, then,” 2B grunted. “Isn't that what you want?”

A2 looked to be sorely tempted for a moment, but she sheathed her weapon a few seconds after drawing it.

“I'm not done,” said 9S, his disdain palpable. “Don't you wanna know what I found out? What's so important to stop me knowing?”

2B shook her head angrily from side to side. “I don't give a damn what it is, I did what I thought was –”

“– what you thought was right? _Right?_ That's what you were gonna say, isn't it? Nothing about what you did was right,” he hissed. “I'll skip over the boring parts – y'know, humanity's extinct, YoRHa's a sham, we're fighting for nothing... that sorta thing.”

2B tried to turn away from his words, to little avail. “You're lying. The Council –”

“Don't make me laugh,” 9S scoffed. “That garbage was on a loop for years. They probably just asked one of the maintenance guys to whip them up a nice voice for the recording.”

“The Commander wouldn't do that to us,” 2B whispered.

“You know _nothing_ of what she would do,” A2 spat. “You don't have a god damn clue.”

“You're wrong,” 2B said, more for her own benefit than to persuade them.

“Believe what you damn well want,” A2 laughed. “Good luck with that.”

“Anyway,” 9S went on, unperturbed, “y'know what the most interesting part was? There were all these records in there – really, really ancient stuff. I dunno why it's even there, honestly, but that's not my problem. You wanna know what it was?”

Silence.

“Don't worry, I'll tell you anyway,” he said with a cold smile. “We had prototypes too – Number Two, and Number Nine. Imaginative, I know, right?”

Silence. An empty stare.

“They were quite close,” he continued. “Really close, actually. They fit together really nice, from what I can tell. Nine had a meltdown when he found out the same sort of things I did. Two tried to stop him. Didn't work out.”

A heavy exhale. An angry glare.

“Point is, when I saw that, I thought about us – and for a second, I almost saw it. _Almost_. But then, I thought, _that_ Two stood up for what she believed,” 9S said. “Then I thought of all the times you must've just gone along with those orders, time, after time, after time, after time...”

2B turned her head away, but she couldn't prevent herself from hearing his words.

“It's almost like they forgot all about adding a spine to the new models,” he smirked, turning to A2. “Looks like they really dropped the ball after you, doesn't it?”

He got a wry smile out of her for that. 2B remained quiet.

“I checked into your personal records too – disciplinary hearings, that kinda stuff. Looks like you got yourself attached, doesn't it?”

2B let out another one of those gasps, inadvertently.

“Well, _I_ think it's cute, personally,” 9S said. “Don't you, A2?”

“Oh, yeah,” she said, biting her lip to stop herself breaking out into another fit of laughter. “Precious.”

“But tell me,” he said, turning back to 2B. “I'm curious – there I go again, I know, I know – if you got so attached, why not put an end to it? Why not stand up to them?”

“I... the war... when it ended, I...”

“Mm? You're not really making a whole lot of sense,” 9S said, raising a hand to cup his ear. “Try again?”

“I _wanted_ to stop, but –”

“Pathetic,” he said. “Put me down as many times as it takes, so long as you don't have to do anything that might be just the slightest bit risky, right?”

“Risky? They would have hunted us down, they would have –”

9S gestured to A2, dramatically. “Yeah, sending their best Executioners with backup seems to work out great for them,” he said. “Didn't you take the hint by the time we took our fifth dirt nap?”

“I...”

“Right,” he said, rolling his eyes with disgust. “Y'know though, I do think there is something to that whole Nine and Two thing...”

He walked away from 2B, towards where A2 was standing.

“It's just not you.”

2B could only watch from her position on the floor as 9S's arms wrapped around the deserter. The traitor.

Could only watch, as his hand rose to the back of her head, and slipped into her hair.

Could only watch, as her movements echoed his, her arms moving protectively around his small frame.

Could only watch, as she leaned down, to tilt her head slightly, aligning her lips with his.

Could only watch, as he pressed her tightly into him from the small of her back.

A2's eyes never broke contact with hers, not even for an instant. If an expression could speak, this one would be practically screaming, _“I've won.”_

As they broke apart, 9S left his lips glistening with her synthetic saliva. He began to saunter casually over to where 2B lay, crumpled in a heap on the floor. She attempted to stay resolute, but her body was shaking involuntarily.

“She's not like you,” he said, slowly and deliberately. “She's not afraid to show me how she really feels. I don't have to play the guessing game with emotions. I'm not walking on thin ice every single day of my life. I'm not made to feel like I'm getting in the way. She doesn't tell me I'm annoying. She doesn't tell me to shut up.”

2B went to open her mouth, but he cut her off. “Don't try to say it's all pretend – I don't care if you're faking, it's all real to me, you know? You don't think it hurt when you did that? You don't think I felt about _this_ big the whole time? I don't think you deserve _anyone's_ love until you start to fight for what you really believe,” he hummed, brushing her hair away from her face. “I hope that's soon, for your sake.”

She responded by trying to turn her entire body away from him, but he held her in place.

He licked his lips slowly, savouring A2's taste. “Don't worry, I'm not like you. I'm not gonna kill you,” he said, slowly, calmly.

“Shame,” murmured A2.

“Anyway,” 9S went on, “I'll make sure to clean you out of all that pesky classified data I just told you. That stuff could get you in some _real_ trouble. Wouldn't want you to lose all your memories, would we?”

“Why would you –”

“Because I want you to remember what you just saw,” he said, with a smile. “Maybe it'll motivate you to grow a backbone.”

She remained motionless as he hacked into her, deleting the incriminating memories of YoRHa's secrets as promised, one by one.

“There you go,” he said, as he finished up. “You're just as blind to the truth as you ever were. They'll never know.”

“You done?” A2 called to him. “If we wait around here too long, those bastard King-worshippers are gonna start to crawl outta the god damn woodwork.”

“Yeah, you're probably right,” 9S said with a sigh. “Oh right, this.”

Booting up his hacking module for a second time, he undid his handiwork on 042.

“It'll take a while before it's up to speed, but you'll be able to call for help, soon enough,” he yawned, turning to walk away. “Oh, and one more thing – don't follow us. If you get the order, stay away. Find an excuse.”

“You're too damn nice to her,” A2 scoffed once more. “Sentimental?”

9S shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe I'm just a better person than she is.”

“Nice guys finish last,” she said with a shrug. “Not my choice, though.”

“I hear 6O is available,” 9S said, over his shoulder. “But you know, I'd feel bad for her if she got stuck with you as you are now, 2B.”

They both turned, hand in hand, and disappeared between the darkened silhouettes of the thick trees.

After a time, a monotone voice cut through the dense air.

“Analysis: Systems damaged. NFCS offline. FFCS offline. Motor cortex compromised. Proposal: Unit 2B should seek assistance from a YoRHa search and rescue unit.”

“Shut... up...” she choked.

 


End file.
